dharrenalrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Felise Alenna
Felise Alenna is a confident, charming musician and the youngest daughter of Risa Alenna. She lived in an apartment beneath Risa's Place. Description Appearance Felise has fair skin and amber eyes, with short, dark hair. She's average height for a human woman at 5'04", with a curvy figure. She wears whatever she feels like, favoring clothes in the Savosi style. Personality Known around for her musical talent, her charm, her flippant attitude and her promiscuity, she holds little respect for laws and considers monetary gain a reward in and of itself. She is a woman who enjoys the simple pleasures in life. She values fun, freedom, and thrill; she responds well to sarcasm and creativity. Jokes, flirting, and solving problems in particularly clever and devious ways delight her. Felise is cheeky with a cutting wit and sharp tongue, being blunt and sarcastic, preferring to be direct about what she means rather than dance around the topic. When she's drunk, this trait is accentuated; she'll hang over the backs of people's chairs and slur rumors at them (sometimes lies, depending on her mood), enjoying the way they worked up. Felise can be a very selfish person, generally putting herself first, though there are certain situations that demand a level of seriousness. Felise has a reputation as a hedonist, both cunning and deceptive, and is capable of almost cheating anyone out of their last coin. Only her closest friends, such as Enzo, have any hope of meeting the "real" Felise beneath the surface. Another trait of hers is her adoration of taverns. She especially loves dark corners and smoky rooms. Wicked Grace and Diamond Back are her favorite card games, and she is adept at turning the tide in her favor. She's a whirlwind of laughter and flashing eyes, sensuousness and confidence. She also doesn't mind being able to stretch her muscles with a quick fight. Around Risa's Place, she is a common sight, often playing her mandolin and singing old songs in a dark and smoky corner of the bar. Biography Background Felise was born in the town of Orlane, the daughter of Risa and an unknown father who Risa claimed was "just passing through". Felise is the youngest of Risa's eight children. Risa had Felise working in the bar since she was a child, serving drinks and wiping down tabled in the off-hours. As a result, Felise spent all of her free time away from the tavern, and found a remarkable affinity for getting into trouble. She befriended the young orphan Enzo as a young girl. The two would often play together as children, though this happened less after he was adopted. Regardless, she's always held a fondness for the eccentric boy. As she grew older, she ran with a rougher crowd and her mother taught her a number of cons, and her brother Ricardo taught her to play the mandolin. She befriended Katarina Vinder when she was sixteen, and the two became drinking buddies, often sneaking out late at night down to the Hagfish. She's lived her life with relative ease, working at the bar and performing for the dwindling patrons for years. She dreams of leaving Orlane and seeing the world. In the Game On the night of 19 Quen'pillar, Felise spent the evening performing at her mother's tavern while Delroy and Edmund dropped by after their shift. Appearances Volume 1 * Chapter 1x01 - '"The Town of Orlane" * '''Chapter 1x02 - '"Netheril" Relationships Alenna Family Felise has a good, strong relationship with her family. She loves her mother dearly, and is closest with Ricardo. Her love for her family is the only reason she's still in Orlane. Enzo A friend since childhood, the two are pretty close.They hang out whenever Enzo finds his way into Risa's Place, and she always enjoys talking with him. Character Information Notable Items * Masterwork Mandolin Human Abilities * '''Bonus Feat Trivia * She has handily beaten three men in a bar brawl once. * Her mother poses as a seer in order to trick people in getting their fortunes read and buying mystical charms, and taught Felise to do the same. * Felise is bisexual. * She is claustrophobic. * Felise has spent time in the local jail.